


Watch Your Step

by HidingInYourShadow



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInYourShadow/pseuds/HidingInYourShadow
Summary: The pirates stage their mutiny a lot sooner, and Jim finds himself in a very precarious position.





	Watch Your Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinktomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinktomato/gifts).

“I thought I told you the boy is mine,” Silver growled, low and quiet. The rest of the crew had fallen silent, eagerly watching the standoff between him and Scroop. Jim eyed them warily from where he’d been thrown to the deck. “And I don’t want any of you louses touching my things,” he continued, sweeping his glare across the whole crew.

After another tense moment, Scroop backed down, giving him a mocking bow. “Of course, _Captain_. But if you want to keep your toys safe,” he said, staring straight at Jim with glittering eyes, “perhaps you’d best keep better track of them.”

Jim clenched his fists, glaring back. He still didn’t dare try to get back up, though.

Silver scoffed, before turning away while calling, “All right, show’s over! Back to work, the lot of you.”

Jim found himself dragged up roughly by the collar and pulled in the direction of the captain’s cabin. He flushed with both rage and humiliation as jeering catcalls followed them in.

Silver practically threw him in through the door. Jim stumbled forward a few feet before catching himself and spinning to face the other, hiding his fear with a scowl.

“You don’t know how to not get yourself in trouble, do you?”

“I was just fine!”

Silver stalked forward as they argued, rehashing the same ground as since the mutiny, with neither ever willing to back down.

Silver pressed forward into his space as the argument grew more heated, and as the man loomed over him, Jim found himself backing up, despite his defiance. He almost tripped over the bed, just barely managing to keep his footing. His breath caught, and open fear flashed across his face, stopping Silver short.

Silver hesitated, looking torn and backing up a step. He took a calming breath, and shifted to a gentler tone. “You know I’d never hurt you, lad?

“I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you. But I can’t exactly promise anything if you keep riling up my men like that.”

Jim looked away with a scowl, crossing his arms. “Yeah, whatever.”

His chin was grabbed with Silver’s left hand, forcing him to meet the man’s narrowed eyes. “That disrespect doesn’t help, neither. You only weaken my authority when you do that, and I trust you realize how that affects your position.”

Jim met him glare for glare, before finally spitting out, “_Aye, Captain_, I get it.”

Silver sighed. “Good enough,” he said, letting go and moving away. He turned back when he reached the door. “You’d best stay until Scroop’s had time to cool off. No one’ll bother you in here.”

Jim started pacing almost as soon as the door closed behind him, feeling like a caged animal. With a frustrated growl, he grabbed one of Captain Amelia’s trinkets off the shelf and chucked it against the far wall. Then he sank to the floor and buried his head in his hands.

Jim wasn’t about to give up, though.

A few days later he saw his next chance, sneaking down to the launch area. He had no intention of leaving, of course, but the more information he could give Captain Amelia about what the pirates were doing, the better.

He had to be careful, though. He’d be in serious trouble if any of them caught him around here.

There didn’t seem to be anyone about at the moment – 

He was suddenly yanked backwards by the collar and slammed into the floor. He was left winded for a crucial second; he tried to scramble to his feet, but Scroop was faster.

Jim was flat on his back, with Scroop pinning him down. He couldn’t manage to throw him off no matter how much he struggled. He snarled. “Get off of me!”

Scroop leaned in close to his face. “And just what were you doing down here, little rat? Always snooping around – I don’t know why Silver keeps letting you walk around free.”

Jim spat in his face. Scroop only narrowed his eyes, shoving him down harder. “You know, I think it’s time I taught you a lesson,” he said at last. He didn’t particularly sound angry, though. Instead, he almost seemed excited, and Jim felt a sinking dread in his stomach.

Scroop began sawing at Jim’s shirt with one claw, tauntingly slow.

“Just what do you think you’re doing!” Jim cried out, trying to break free with renewed strength. A sudden cackle made him whip his head to the side; he hadn’t even noticed that more of the crew had come.

“I already warned Silver, didn’t I?” Scroop was smiling viciously, now. “He should keep better track of his toy if he doesn’t want anyone else playing with it.”

Jim felt his breath quicken, mind going blank with panic. _No._

Oxy jumped down from his brother’s shoulders, chuckling. He crawled over to Jim’s head, and Scroop leaned back a little, making room for him to perch on Jim’s neck. Smirking, he pawed over his face and hair with his tentacles before shoving one into his mouth.

Jim choked, and tried to bite, but Oxy barely seemed to care, mocking his efforts.

Someone was kneeling by his head, grabbing at his shoulders to keep him pinned down as Scroop shifted to grab at his pants. Someone else yanked on his leg, and it was getting harder to follow what was happening.

Jim tried to scream, but it was almost completely muffled as Oxy forced his way deeper into his throat.

“Don’t worry,” Scroop hissed. “We’ll be sure to keep you in one piece for Silver.”

Suddenly, Scroop thrust into him sharply. Jim whined, low and desperate – it felt _barbed_. The pirate pinched and cut at his nipples, laughing as he worked his way in and out.

He leered, looking over at Moron. “Think he can take you? There’s plenty of blood already.” Hoots and catcalls broke out from the assembled pirates as the large alien smirked, moving to take Scroop’s place. Oxy shifted off of Jim’s neck, so he could get a better look at his brother.

“No, no _please_ –” Jim’s cries were cut off as Moron shoved into him. The pain was excruciating. He felt like he was being torn apart.

He could barely even breathe. Maybe it would have been better if he had just passed out.

It felt like an eternity to Jim – hands grasping, tearing, probing – before there was a sudden roar of rage, and he felt himself being dropped to the floor.

The pirates scattered in chaos as Silver arrived. Jim just curled himself into a ball, sobbing.


End file.
